Final Fantasy V enemy abilities
This is a list of abilities used by enemies that appear in the game Final Fantasy V. The list of attacks is sorted alphabetically according to their names in the Game Boy Advance version of the game. Attacks # A B C D E F } |Flees from battle |Antlion, Big Horn, Desert Killer, Frost Bull, Garula, Gilgamesh, Kornago, Magic Pot, Pantera, Sergeant, Shield Dragon, Skull Eater |- !colspan="3" bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Avoid Earth elemental damage. |Chrono Controller, Omniscient |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Flying Knee !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Flying Knee !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Moderate non-elemental physical damage to one character. |Ziggurat Gigas |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Frost !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Ice elemental damage to all party members |Bahamut, Blue Dragon, Famed Mimic Gogo, Gorgimera, Jura Aevis, Lesser Lopros, Manticore, Nereid, Wendigo |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="3"| |Minor Ice elemental damage on all party members |Istory Lythos, Mini Dragon |} G H } |Non-elemental damage to one character. |Aquagel |- !colspan="3" bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Reduces a party member's HP to single digit |Gilgamesh, Iron Giant, Ironclad, Necrophobe, Wendigo, Ziggurat Gigas, Abductor, Enuo |} I } |Causes two physical attacks to Miss |Assassin |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="3"| |Powerful physical attack that never miss. Inflicts Poison when used by Skull Eater. |Skull Eater, Nutkin, Soul Eater |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Interceptor !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Counterattack on a party member |Mecha Head |} K } |Inflicts Confuse to a party member |Moss Fungus, Shield Dragon |} L } | |Duelist, Elm Gigas |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="2"|L2 Old !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Casts Old on all party members whose levels are a multiple of 2 |Magic Dragon, Level Checker, Azulmagia, Executor, Shinryu, Level Tricker |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="2"|L3 Flare !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Casts Flare on all party members whose levels are a multiple of 3 |Exdeath, Level Checker, Azulmagia, Executor, Shinryu, Tunneller, Red Dragon, Archeosaur, Enuo |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|L4 Qrtr !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|L4 Quarter !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Casts Graviga on all party members whose levels are a multiple of 4 |Ghidra, Level Tricker, Level Checker, Azulmagia, Executor, Enuo |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="2"|L5 Doom !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Casts Death on all party members whose levels are a multiple of 5 |Page 64, Level Checker, Azulmagia, Executor, Enuo, Level Tricker |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="2"|Scan !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |See target's vital statistics. |Omniscient, Siren, Tiny Mage |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="3"| |Damages and inflicts Sap to a party member |Mindflusher, Poltergeist |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="3"| |Major Lightning elemental damage to all party members |Bahamut, Ghidra, Hydra, Jura Aevis, Neo Shinryu, Ramuh, Shinryu, Yellow Dragon |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="2"|LitlSong !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Casts Mini on a party member |Mini Magician, Gilgamesh, Cherie, Farfarello, Azulmagia, Vilia, Mykale |} M } |Damages and inflict Paralyze |Numb Blade |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Size !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="2"| |Inflicts or cures Mini. |Fury, Omniscient, Ramuh, Tiny Mage |- !colspan="3" bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Reduces a party member's HP to 1/4. |Prototype, Rocket Launcher, Enkidu, Gilgamesh, Mecha Head, Soul Cannon, Azulmagia, Motor Trap |- !colspan="3" bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Casts Berserk on all party members |Page 256, Jackanapes, Mykale |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="3"| |Damages and inflicts Sap to a party member |Little Chariot, Mecha Head, Omega, Omega Mk.II, Prototype |} N O P } |Removes negative status effects |Apanda |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Paraclete !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Raise a KOd party member into a Zombie |Fairy Orc, Grand Aevis |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="3"| |Minor damage and inflicts Paralyze to a party member |Dragon Flower, Exoray |- !colspan="3" bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Moderate non-elemental damage to one character. |Acrophies, Devil Crab |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="2"|Venom !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Minor non-elemental damage and Poison |Calofisteri, Enuo, Flaremancer, Omniscient |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="3"| |Major attack, inflicts Poison to all party members |Archeosaur, Bahamut, Dinozombie, Ghidra, Grand Aevis, Neo Shinryu, Shinryu, Tyrannosaur, Zombie Dragon |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="3"| |Minor damage and inflicts Poison to a party member |Dragon Flower, Exoray |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="2"|Toad Song !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Casts Toad on a party member |Azulmagia, Elf Toad, Archeotoad, Kornago, Farfarello, Gilgamesh, Lemure, Vilia |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Possess !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Possess !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Sacrifice self to kill a party member |Unknown (Slime) |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Armor !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Protes !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Reduces damage from physical attacks. |Biblos, Calofisteri, Carbuncle, Enuo, Gilgamesh (Big Bridge), Necromancer, Siren, Zephyrus, Apanda |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Punishment !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Sacrifices self for large damage to the entire party |Soul Cannon |} Q } |Damages and inflicts Sap to a party member |Desert Killer, Sandworm, Spizzner |} R } |Inflicts Blind, Silence and Sap |Galajelly, Moss Fungus, Omega, Omega Mk.II, Phobos |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Raise !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Life !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Revives a KO'ed target in Critical. |Hellraiser |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Ray !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Damages and inflict Paralyze |Liquid Flame, Medusa |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Reaper's Sword !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Doom Sword !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Attack with a chance to instantly kill a party member |Exdeath's Soul, Hades, Enuo |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="2"|Wall !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Bounce spells back at enemy party. |Calofisteri, Omniscient |- !colspan="3" bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Target restores HP at set intervals. |Calofisteri, Deem Master, Enuo, Magissa, Omniscient |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Remedy !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Fully heals target's HP |Alte Roite, Famed Mimic Gogo, Gilgamesh, Magic Pot, Omega MK.II |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Reset !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="2"| |Starts battle over. |Omniscient |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="3"| |Switches the row of party members |Crystelle, Twin Lizard, Guardian, Halicarnassus, Mecha Head, Parthenope, Unknown (Blob) |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Ribbit !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Turns target into a frog |Alchymia, Halicarnassus |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Right Claw !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Damages and inflicts Sap |Sand Bear |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Rocket Punch !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Rocket Punch !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts damage equal to half of target's max HP and inflicts Confuse |Gilgamesh, Iron Giant, Ironclad, Rocket Launcher, Omega, Omega MK. II |- !colspan="3" bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Randomly targets one ally or enemy and KOs it |Parthenope, Azulmagia, Death Dealer, Shinryu, Hades |- !colspan="3" bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Damages and inflicts Sap to a party member |Garula, Ghidra, Hydra, Ironback, Liquid Flame, Neo Garula, Tatou |} S } |Damages and inflicts Poison |Ronkan Knight, Sekhmet |- !colspan="3" bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts Slow |Deem Master, Omniscient, Ricard Mage, Atomos |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="2"|Slow2 !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts Slow on the party. |Black Warlock, Deem Master, Enuo, Fury, Atomos |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="3"| |Moderate physical damage. |Fairy Orc |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Spirit Blast !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Moderate physical damage. |Galajelly |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Spore !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Spore !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts Poison |Aegir, Coral, Lemure, Moss Fungus, Sandboil, Unknown (Blob) |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Dancehall Daze !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts Sleep to a party member |Cherie, Gilgamesh, Grand Mummy, Medusa, Shadow Dancer |- !colspan="3" bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts Stop. |Calofisteri, Carbuncle, Black Warlock, Fury, Omniscient, Ricard Mage |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Strong Attack !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Damages, ignores Evasion |Duelist, Flaremancer, Steel Fist |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="3"| |Major damage to all party members equal to half of a character's maximum HP. |Mecha Head, Omega, Omega Mk.II, Soul Cannon, Wave Cannon |} T } |Always hits |Iron Giant, Ironclad |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Ten Arms !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Moderate non-elemental damage to one party member. |Devourer, Sucker |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="3"| |Ends a battle |Mover |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Thrust !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| | |Reflect Knight |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="2"|Bolt3 !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Major Lightning elemental damage. |Barrier, Enuo, Exdeath (1st), Flaremancer, Fury, Melusine, Necrophobe, Neo Exdeath, Omniscient |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="2"|Bolt2 !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Moderate Lightning elemental damage. |Carbuncle, Flaremancer, Ra Mage, Omniscient, Ramuh, Reflect Mage |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="2"|Bolt !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Minor Lightning elemental damage. |Magissa, Mani Wizard, Siren, Reflect Mage, Archeo Avis |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Tidal Wave !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Major Water elemental attack on all party members |Leviathan, Neo Shinryu, Shinryu, Twintania |- !colspan="3" bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Casts Old and Sleep on a party member |Traveler, Gilgamesh, Azulmagia, Cherie |- !colspan="3" bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts or cures Toad |Apanda, Byblos, Flaremancer, Garula (Walz Tower), Omniscient, Sorcerer |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Toe Kick !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Moderate non-elemental damage to one character. |Shadow Dancer |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="2"|Pep Up !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Fully restores target's HP and MP. KOs the user afterward |Mythril Dragon, Gargoyle, Birostris, Calcruthl, Devilfish, Mover |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Turtle !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Turtle !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Major damages and inflicts various status effects |Gil Turtle |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="3"| |Inflicts Blind |Blind Wolf, Archeoavis |} V } |Attacks twice and inflicts Sap to party member |Necrophobe, Neo Exdeath |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF" colspan="2"|Red Feast !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Drain HP from a party member equal to the difference between the user's current HP and maximum HP, up to the target's current HP |Steel Bat, Blood Slime, Abductor, Zombie Dragon, Enkidu, Dark Aspic, Python, Mercury Bat, Azulmagia, Achelon, Dechirer, Shadow |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Vanish !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Instant death to a party member |Alchymia |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Venomous Clasp !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Damages and inflicts Poison |Siren (Undead) |} W } |Inflicts damage and Poison |Grand Aevis, Lesser Lopros |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Wormhole !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Removes a KO'ed party member from battle. |Atomos |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Wring !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Damages and inflicts Blind, Poison and Paralyze |Assassin, Yojimbo |} X Y } |Damages and inflicts Sap |Assassin, Ninja |} Z Gallery File:FFV Aero.png|Aero File:Atomic Ray.png|Atomic Rays File:Blaze.png|Blaze File:Breath Wing.png|Breath Wing File:FFV Claw.png|Claw File:Entangle.png|Entangle File:FFV Goblin Punch.png|Goblin Punch File:Slimer.png|Slimer/Digestive Acid File:FFV Vampire.png|Vampire Category:Final Fantasy V Abilities